


Reencuentro

by ata



Series: Founders Fest [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ata/pseuds/ata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se encuentran por primera vez después de 9 años y, aunque intenten fingir, hay demasiados sentimientos como para conseguir retenerlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reencuentro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



> Echo a partir de la siguiente petición de samej: "Algún encuentro posterior a que Salazar dejase Hogwarts, lo que os apetezca (reunión sepsual, o discusión, o angst en el que se miran pero no se hablan, O LO QUE SEA) "
> 
> Al final quedo ligeramente angst (o como mínimo a mi consiguen romperme el corazoncito solo de imaginarlo), pero siendo esos dos no podía ser de otra manera.

Se encuentran por primera vez después de 9 años. Están rodeados de gente, pero sienten como la presencia del otro se les mete dentro de la piel, los intoxica con su aroma, los embriaga con sus gestos ( _uno sigue teniendo esa mirada traviesa que hace que sea fácil olvidar que ya no son niños, el otro esa barbilla alzada mostrando superioridad que hace que la gente crea que realmente nadie está lo suficientemente a su altura para llegar a importarle_ ). Fingen que no se conocen, es fácil. Fingen que no vigilan al otro con la mirada, fácil.

Todo resulta fácil hasta que sus manos se rozan por accidente, solo unos segundos, nada más. De repente ya no es fácil fingir, están solos, _realmente solos_ y se buscan con todo el cuerpo, se tocan, se muerden, se besan pero, sobre todo, se muerden y se arañan. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que es el odio lo que les lleva a eso, que no puede haber amor en esa manera de acorralarse y empujarse, pero lo hay, lo hay tanto que se escapa ( _no, no, se supone que lo había olvidado_ ) y les incita a hacerse daño para retenerlo en su sitio ( _porque me abandonaste, porque nunca me buscaste_ ). Y es justo después, en ese momento de debilidad post-orgásmica cuándo lo dice ( _vuelve_ ) y está a punto de decirle que sí, a pesar de que juró no volver nunca, porque lo está mirando con esos ojos azules ( _y porque es Godric_ ), pero no lo dice y se queda callado porque tampoco sabe decirle que no ( _porque es Godric_ ) y está vez es él el que se va, sin despedirse, sin mirar atrás ( _porque no volverás a abandonarme_ ).


End file.
